The Saviour
by Baker-Street-Potter-Head
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is intrigued by the brother Molly Hooper has never mentioned and uncovers his dark secret...can he save her? xx


_Remember my very first story, Saviour? :) This is that only Sherlock's POV :D It's about time I did this…big thank you to an anon on Tumblr for poking me with a stick ;) xx_

* * *

It had been last week when Sherlock Holmes received the case file concerning one Joey Hooper. Apparently, he had fallen out with his wife and had been thrown out of his house forcing him to find other accommodation in the form of his sister…who just so happened to be Sherlock's pathologist Molly Hooper. The thing that interested Sherlock was Joey's wife had reported him for assault but dropped the charges once he agreed to leave. Also, _why _did he choose his sister to stay with rather than parents or close friends? He had been in and out of prison in the past for petty crimes. Molly had never mentioned her brother before and Sherlock found it odd he would stay with her. Now he thought about it, Molly's behaviour had been strange the last few days; she would jump every time to morgue doors swung open, she would wear long sleeve shirts and lots of make-up. He was determined to get to the bottom of it...

Sherlock watched from the shadows as Molly exited Bart's cautiously, pulling her coat tighter around herself; **is she…****_limping? _**He watched as she approached the dark street he was currently waiting in and noticed how her steps quickened. Sherlock took a deep breath, forcing a smirk to settle on his face.

"You know, it's rather dangerous for a young lady to be out alone at this hour. You never know what may happen…"Sherlock hadn't intended to make her jump, but then again, he hadn't expected anything else. He watched her attempt to catch her breath, blushing red slightly as her eyes flitted over him. Molly scowled and playfully punched his arm.

"Sherlock, you frightened me. What the hell were you trying to achieve?" She placed her hands on her hips and Sherlock bit his lip, shrugging slightly. **She was definitely more defensive.**

"I wanted to see if it was possible to actually scare someone into a state of near death,"he decided to see what she'd say, see if she'd tell him on her own what was wrong. Molly rolled her eyes athis sarcastic reply,and Sherlock noticed her swallowing urgently; he was very aware of what his voice did to Sherlock hardly noticed they were now walking towards Molly's flat.

"Very funny. Sherlock, I'm tired and Joey will probably want me to make him dinner…"Sherlock frowned deeply as he thought he'd play dumb.

"Joey?"He was annoyed immensely. This man was possibly violent and dangerous and he wasn't exactly comfortable leaving Molly alone with him. He heard Molly release a deep breath next to him, her voice steady but unconvincing.

"My brother. His…er…car broke down and I offered him the sofa until we can phone a mechanic in the morning,"she wasn't looking at him and Sherlock tilted his head. He shook his head with a deep sigh. **If you're not going to tell me…I'll deduce it out of you, Molly.**

"Molly, I don't know why you even attempt to lie. But, if you insist, I shall tell you anyway,"he narrowed his eyes, carefully flicking his gaze across her, failing to notice her closed eyes and how she was holding her breath,"Joey Hooper. Yes, he's been a very busy man this past year. In and out of prison all the time, I believe. Lestrade brought him to my attention last week…when his wife reported him for assault. The charges were dropped, however, when he agreed to leave-"

Sherlock stopped mid-deduction; not many things had the power to do this. He had caught sight of Molly's hands and wrists, just visible under her once pale and soft skin on her wrists were covered in angry purple bruises and markings, there were also small cuts on her hands as well. Sherlock swallowed thickly, slowly turning to Molly's expression; she was staring straight ahead, emotionless. They were now outside Molly's building. Sherlock was still in shock when Molly spoke softly.

"I should…," Sherlock found himself shaking his head, not wanting her to leave to return to her obviously violent brother. Molly glanced at the floor.

"Molly, if he's hurting you, you need to-"

"What? What do you suggest I do, Sherlock? Send him home to his wife? Report my own brother to the police? No, at least when he's with me…he can't hurt anyone else. Just…just go home, Sherlock. I'll…it'll be fine, it always is…in the end,"Sherlock was shaking his head again as Molly turned away, walking into her building.** It shouldn't ****_be _****like this. **Sherlock watched helplessly, a desperate and pleading look in his expression as Molly turned to face him, looking strong but Sherlock knew her very well indeed.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

The doors closed and Sherlock turned around immediately, furiously aiming a kick to the railing he had been leaning against. After the pain had subsided in his foot, Sherlock started to pace the pavement outside Molly's building.** Joey isn't a stupid man. He knows how to leave marks and where to exactly to do it. Molly mostly wears long sleeves anyway, so the bruises would have gone unnoticed. How had I not noticed? **Sherlock looked up, gazing at the light in Molly's flat and he remembered the slight blackening around Molly's eye. She had claimed she had tripped over Toby and Sherlock had _dismissed _it. He shook his head, images of Molly's crumpled and agonised body filling his narrowed his eyes, not removing them from her window and decided he had no intention of leaving her alone with him. Sherlock leaned on the railings behind him, waiting and watching, tapping his foot agitatedly.

Sherlock gripped tightly as he saw Molly hastily move around her flat, depositing her bag before disappearing into her kitchen. Sherlock held his breath as he watched the man rise from the sofa and make his way slowly towards the kitchen, standing in the doorway. Sherlock frowned as it became impossible to discern what he was doing; he rushed to the other side of the street and sighed in content when he found the perfect position to see most of Molly's flat. So far, everything seemed to be ok…they were talking and everything was going well. Sherlock relaxed slightly but he still had a bad feeling. Sherlock swallowed, glancing at the floor as he remembered how Molly had practically volunteered to assist on his latest case; he now knew it was because she wanted to be away from her own flat. He looked up quickly, realising he was still watching Molly's flat. **He should be asleep…it's almost 3 in the morning.**

He hadn't moved from the doorway and was tilting his head to the side, his back to the window Sherlock had a close eye on. Sherlock raised his eyebrows, warning alarms sounding in his head as Molly hurried past him; Sherlock didn't need to actually see her properly to know she had closed her eyes as she did so. Sherlock found, to his utter relief, Molly was in a perfect position for him to see everything that was going on. He watched as Joey turned maliciously to face her, remaining rooted to the spot by the kitchen door. Sherlock leaned against the wall of the building behind him as he saw Molly smile softly. That was when Sherlock noticed it; Joey was inching closer, his mouth moving quickly….and Molly was slowly backing away. Sherlock clenched his fists as Joey advanced on his sister and soon he found himself moving sideways down the street to keep his view on the flat. He was in the middle of the road and he tilted his head, faintly seeing Molly's back against the wall and Joey inches from her face. Sherlock clutched his head in a panic and, before he knew it, Joey's hands were at Molly's throat. **That's it. **Ignoring the sound of beeping behind him, Sherlock whipped his phone from his pocket and tapped in a quick text, sending it to the only person he knew would help him.

_All systems go. Code red, hurry. SH_

Sherlock ran towards Molly's building and waited impatiently for John and Lestrade to arrive. Soon, a heavy panting sound could be heard behind him and Sherlock turned to see John running towards him, yawning widely; he had been waiting round the corner for Sherlock's instruction. John swallowed as Sherlock spoke in a quick voice, struggling to make a coherent sentence in his desperation.

"Molly's safety comes first…if the need arises, do not hesitate to shoot him..."

John gave a short nod and Sherlock pulled the door open, racing up the stairs. They both heard a sickening thud sound upstairs. Sherlock moved even quicker, rushing up two steps at a time as Joey's voice became clearer.

_"…you're going to…pay for what you have done to me…you have destroyed my life…"_

Sherlock didn't even bother to turn the handle; he threw his shoulder against the door and it flew open with a loud crash. Sherlock had never been so angry in his entire life; Joey was pinning Molly against the wall, pressing her into the hard surface and Sherlock saw the gleaming silver blade he was brandishing above his head. Molly's wide eyes flew open at the sound of her door opening, the detective's name to only sound she made. Sherlock was beside himself with uncontrollable rage, shaking furiously but as he met Molly's terrified brown eyes with his cool blue neither had anything to fear anymore.

The scene seemed to unfreeze as Joey threw Molly violently aside with a snarl, aiming to push past the two seemingly scrawny men, despite Sherlock's height advantage. He wasn't getting away that easily.

"Going somewhere?" Sherlock didn't see it coming; all too quickly,Joey had raised his fist and struck Sherlock shoved him aside and reached the door; he would have been able to leave if John hadn't lunged towards him and knockedthemboth to the roared in anger and attempted to kick John away from him, crawling child-like towards the furiously, Sherlock shook himself off and, spitting a substantial amount of blood, scrambled to his feet and ran to his friend's were a few more moments of clumsy fist fighting, resulting in a black eye for John and a broken finger for Joey. Finally, Joey wrenched himself from Sherlock's grip and pulled the door open, breathing heavily as he rushed away without a second was gone before John could even peel himself off the wall he had just been shoved into.

"Damn it,"Sherlock heard John pant near him, tentatively touching his eye and wincing. Sherlock hastily wiped his nose, ignoring the pain rushing through him. John pulled his phone out and dialled a number, speaking quickly, "Lestrade? It's John. We're going to need your help…"

Sherlock hurried to Molly's side; she hadn't moved from the floor, afraid it wasn't over. Sherlock held out his hand and Molly allowed him to pull her to her feet. Sherlock met her eyes and, after a moment, he opened his mouth to speak, unsure of what he was going to say. John interrupted him, though.

"Lestrade's on his way. He was a nasty piece of work…I could hardly believe it when Sherlock called me. I mean...,"he trailed off when he realised he was talking more to himself than anyone fidgeted awkwardly, silently asking John for a moment; there was the presence of the slightly awkward air of people who still had things they needed to say. John nodded slowly, swinging his arms, "um…well, I'll-I'll just…um…I'll see you back at the flat then, Sherlock?"

Sherlock didn't reply, his gaze fixed onto Molly and John didn't fancy sticking , they were alone and there was a few more moments of deafening silence before Sherlock broke it.

"Are you O.K.?" Molly nodded, a weak smile in her expression and Sherlock held his breath.

"I'm fine. There's nothing to get upset about anymore. I'm just used to it…," Sherlock was amazed she was beginning to defend him. Sherlock watched her closely and he noticed the tough façade disappear almost instantly. Sherlock closed his eyes as Molly broke down in his arms. Sherlock held her tightly as she cried into his coat, gripping him tightly as though afraid of losing him.

"You shouldn't have to be. There is no excuse for his behaviour, Molly. It's over now, I promise. He will not hurt you anymore. I won't allow him to, I'm just sorry I was late…,"Sherlock was gently patting her head reassuringly, whether or not he was aware of this was another thing. They stood for a while, Molly's sobs subsiding into gentle sniffing. Sherlock felt her warmth fade as she pulled back, looking at him through red, puffy eyes. She smiled…a grateful and appreciative smile that Sherlock felt himself returning.

"Thank you, Sherlock. For saving me, being here and not leaving me. Thank you for everything," Sherlock wanted to say everything to her, how he truly felt about her and how she was the most important person to him, despite how he treated her in the past. He cleared his throat, his voice unusually soft as an idea occurred to him.

"I meant it," Molly looked at him confused and Sherlock gave a firm nod "…you are coming to 221B tonight. As long as it takes…," Sherlock was cut off by Molly throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He blinked in confusion but didn't fight it.

"Thank you. I couldn't face being alone…I just…really, need you right now…"

Sherlock swallowed again as Molly pulled back a little; her hands felt comfortable on his shoulders. When had he dropped his to her waist? Sherlock was always going to be there to protect her and save her; he would have told her this if it hadn't been for Molly pressing a soft kiss to his found himself responding just as softly and they both felt that little spark, the spark of that special something. After what seemed like an eternity, they reluctantly broke apart, still holding each other tightly, neither wanting to let go. He was always going to be there for her.

Always.

**_Epilogue_**

He kept his word. Molly stayed at 221B for several weeks to recover from her ordeal. Lestrade had managed to track down Joey and arrest him for assault. When it was her time to leave, Molly returned to her flat with comfort, love, support and a boyfriend in Sherlock Holmes…her hero and saviour.

* * *

_xx Thank you to everyone who read this and Saviour. I hope you enjoyed this xx_


End file.
